smashpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Link
Link (リンク Rinku) é o protagonista das séries The Legend of Zelda, da Nintendo. Link possui a Espada Master e o Triforce da Coragem. Ele aparece como o lutador jogável principal em todos os jogos Super Smash Bros. Em Super Smash Bros. Brawl Link (リンク, Rinku) foi confirmado em Super Smash Bros. Brawl durante a E3 de 2006. Seus gráficos foram completamente remodelados do modelo de Super Smash Bros. Melee , já que seu visual mais recente deriva do jogo The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Seus movimentos especiais também foram modificados para se ajustar ao estilo de Twilight Princess. Na primeira tier list ele foi ranqueado como 36º por conta de sua velocidade de ataque baixa e baixa altura de pulo, velocidade no ar e recuperação. Entretanto, após algum tempo, Link subiu duas posições no rank, ocupando o 34º lugar na segunda lista. Atributos Link é um personagem de velocidade média, que é compensada pela sua força. Os Tilts de Link são rápidos e poderosos, todos com potencial de KO. Seu tilt para baixo é bom para alcançar inimigos no ar para combar mais vezes. Pode também causar Meteor Smash com a ponta da espada. Seu Utilt é rápido e útil para atacar repetidamente, se bem encaixado. Seu Ftilt pode facilmente matar os inimigos com alta porcentagem. Os Smashes de Link são um tanto lentos, sendo útil como último recurso, pois sua recuperação o deixa vulnerável. O Fsmash de Link pode ser dado como um único hit ou um combo de dois golpes, além de ser um ótimo golpe para finalizar. O Dsmash do Link pode matar facilmente se o oponente estiver a porcentagens razoavelmente altas, e é o Smash mais rápido dele. Seu Usmash não é tão bom para finalizações, mas causa boa quantidade de dano, além de encaixar facilmente com o Utilt. Os Aerials do Link também são bons, tanto o Nair quanto o Zair (Clawshot), que combinados com um short hop e fast falling, são uma ótima opção de aproximação. Os Bair do Link são bons para ganhar espaço (spacing), quando necessário, além de ter uma boa prioridade que permite encaixar outros ataques. O Fair é razoavelment rápido e bastante poderoso se acertar o segundo hit. Os Uair e Dair estão entre seus melhores ataques de finalização (Killing Moves), tendo bastante duração e alto Knockback, porém causam muita demora(lag) ao aterrissar (principalmente o Dair). Seus Specials (ataques com B) são bons para manter distância, causar mais dano e ótimos para sobreviver. No chão, seu USpecial pode ser carregado (segurando o cima B) e é um bom edgeguard(Guardar a beirada, evitando que o inimigo volte ao estágio), apesar de previsível. Seu NSpecial é seu rápido arco-e-flecha que também pode ser carregado (quanto mais tempo, maior a distância atingida pela flecha). Seu DSpecial puxa uma bomba que pode ser arremessada, muito útil em jogos mentais e distrair o inimigo mindgames. Seu Bumerangue, o FSpecial tem um bom alcance e pode gimpar(forçá-lo a ir a fora do cenário), arrastando-o durante o recovery (Tentativa de voltar à plataforma). Quanto mais forte/rápido for o movimento na alavanca para jogar o bumerangue, mais longe este vai. Caso o inimigo seja atingido pelo Bumerangue quando este voltar, é puxado junto de Link (o que pode ser útil ou não, dependendo da situação). O escudo do Link pode ser utilizado como aparador de diversos projéteis, desde que o próprio Link esteja parado no momento da colisão. O mesmo pode ser feito enquanto ele está agaichado(Crouching), porém deixa seu hitbox (local onde pode ser atingido) superior aberto. O maior problema de Link é sua recuperação, quando ele vem de baixo (e não lateralmente). Seu pulo é curto, ele cai rapidamente, e ainda assim seus movimentos são lentos no ar. O USpecial (Spin Attack) sobe pouco e verticalmente, tornando o personagem com a pior recuperação do jogo. Mudanças do Melee para o Brawl *Baixa velocidade no ar. *Um pouco mais leve que sua versão anterior. *Alcance vagamente menor. *Spin Attack causa menos dano e knockback. *Bomba causa mais dano e knockback. *Arco-e-Flecha tem recuperação mais rápida, a flecha causa mais dano e a percorre maior distância. *Ataques aéreos ganharam mais prioridade. *O primeiro hit do seu Side Smash causa um maior knockback do oponente. *O Hookshot agora se chama Clawshot, e tem maior alcance. *Nova voz (a mesma de Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess). Golpes Golpes Terrestres Normal * Ataques Neutros - Movimenta a espada a uma distância próxima ao corpo, sendo que o segundo golpe tem maior alcance e o terceiro é uma estocada, que causa Knockback. O primeiro golpe causa 4% de dano, o segundo 3%, e o terceiro 5% + Baixo Knockback. *Ataque Correndo - Golpeia de cima para baixo. O oponente é lançado ligeiramente na diagonal , sendo útil para iniciar combos. Causa 12% de dano, porém 10% se acertar com a ponta da espada, e 11% se estiver muito perto. *FTilt - Um ataque dado por cima da cabeça. Inimigos que estiverem atrás de Link e muito próximos recebem dano adicional. Causa 13% de dano e mata facilmente com porcentagens altas. *UTilt - Golpeia para cima, em arco. Causa 9% de dano, com bom alcance e Knockback. Útil contra inimigos grandes e/ou pesados com porcentagens baixas. *DTilt - Ataca em direção ao chão. Causa 12% de. Pode causar Meteor Smash em oponentes no ar em contato com o corpo de Link, e também inimigos segurando na beirada da plataforma. Diferentemente do Dtilt de Ike, o de Link é mais dificil de se usar como Meteor Smash, porque seu ponto-cego (sweetspot) é significantemente menor. Ataques Especiais *B Neutro - Link utiliza seu Hero's Bow para atirar uma flecha. Quanto mais tempo for pressionado o botão B, mais longe e mais forte será o ataque. *B + Lado - Link utiliza o Gale Boomerang, que pode ser utilizado para trazer itens para si, ou afastar/trazer inimigos para si. *B + Baixo - Link retira uma Bomba e pode arremessá-la em seu alvo. Porém seus oponentes também podem pegá-la. A Bomba detona após 10 segundos. *B + Cima - Link realiza seu famoso Spin Attack, onde ele gira e atinge várias vezes o adversário. É também utilizado como seu terceiro pulo, sendo seu principal meio de recuperação. Smashes *Smash Lateral - Ataca para frente, e se o botão de ataque for apertado novamente, ele dá outro ataque, mais lento, porém mais forte. Ambos os hits são úteis para causar dano rápidamente contra adversários co porcentagens baixas. Primeiro Hit, 15% (14% se estiver muito perto) sem carregar, 21% (19% se estiver muito perto) totalmente carregado. Segundo Hit, 17% (20% se estiver muito perto) sem carregar, 23% (26%-28% se estiver muito perto) totalmente carrgado. Pode ser usado para causar Bomb Smashing. *Smash para Cima - Ataca para cima em arcos três vezes. Primeiro Hit, 4% sem carregar, 5% totalmente carregado. Segundo Hit, 3% sem carregar, 4% totalmente carregado. Terceiro Hit, 10% (8%-9% se estiver muito perto) sem carregar, 14% (11%-13% se estiver muito perto) totalmente carregado. Útil para acumular dano e interromper ataques. *Smash para Baixo - Golpeia com sua espada para os dois lados, rapidamente; semelhante ao DTilt mas cobre os dois lados, no entanto não causa Meteor Smash no ponto-cego. Primeiro Hit, 14% (16%-17% se estiver muito perto) sem carregar, 19% (23% se estiver muito perto) totalmente carregado. Segundo Hit, 16% (17% se estiver muito perto) sem carregar, 22% (23% se estiver muito perto) totalmente carregado. É possível acertar os inimigos com os dois golpes caso eles estejam entre Link e o Gale Boomerang quando ele volta e puxa o oponente em direção a Link. Técnica poderosa, mas requer precisão. 31%-35% sem carregar, e 42%-48% totalmente carregado. Outros *Ataque de Recuperação na Plataforma - Dá um pulo rápido para frente enquanto ataca. 8% de dano. *Ataque de Recuperação na Plataforma (100% de dano) - Levanta devagar e dá uma estocada. 10% de dano. *Ataque de Recuperação no Chão - Ataca rápidamente para frente a para trás, similar ao Smash para Baixo. Does 6% damage. Ataques Aéreos *Nair - Chute aéreo, útil para facilmente afastar ou parar os inimigos. 6% de dano, 10% quando acerta na mesma hora da execução do golpe. Sex kick. Boa prioridade. Pode ser autocancelado. *Fair - Ataca duas vezes com a espada num giro de 360 graus. Primeiro Hit, 9%. Segundo Hit (com potencial de KO), 12%. *Bair - Chuta duas vezes para trás. Primeiro chute causa 4% e o segundo 7%. Pode ser autocancelado. *Uair - Estocada para cima com a espada. Pode causar Star KO em altas porcentagens, porém é mais fraco que sua versão do Melee. 15% se acerta no momento exato da execução (consequentemente causando maior knockback vertical), 13% caso não. *Dair - O mais poderoso ataque aéreo de Link, podendo matar em porcentagens abaixo de 75% se acertado no ponto-cego, porém com um enorme lag caso o golpe erre e acerte o chão. Link segura sua espada apontando para baixo, como se fosse enterrá-la. Caso acerte, Link ganha um pulo adicional, permitindo que ele acerte os oponentes com um hit adicional. Ambos os hits podem causar de 8% a 22%. O lag pode ser cancelado com uma queda rápida (segurar o analógico para baixo, caindo mais rápido que o normal). *Zair - Atira o Clawshot para frente, causando um Hit adicional. Autocancelável. Pode ser utilizado para agarrar na borda da plataforma dos Estágios. Primeiro hit, 4%, segundo, 6%. Extremamente útil para evitar e interromper ataques, uma vez que Link não sofre danos caso o Clawshot seja acertado. Agarrões e Arremessos *Agarrão - Segura o oponente com sua mão direira após puxá-lo com o Clawshot. Enorme lag caso o agarrão erre. *Espancamento - Acerta o oponente com a empunhadeira da Master Sword. Cada golpe causa 2% de dano. *Arremesso para frente - Solta o oponente e o chuta como um jogador de futebol. Causa 7%. *Arremesso para trás - Joga o inimigo para trás e da um coice. Causa 7%. *Arremesso para baixo - Joga o oponente no chão e cai em cima dele com o cotovelo, fazendo o inimigo pingar para cima. Em porcentagens baixas pode ser encaixado com o UTilt e/ou USmash. Causa 7%. *Arremesso para cima - Joga o inimigo acima de sua cabeça e o golpeia com a espada, lançando para o alto. Contra inimigos pesados em porcentagens baixas pode ser encaixado com o UTilt e/ou USmash Causa 7%. Provocações Up: Gira a espada duas vezes e guarda na bainha.(Similar à sua "Pose de Vitória" em Twilight Princess, que ele faz após derrotar um chefe ou certos inimigos). Down: Pose misteriosa que Link faz no Smash Bros. do 64. Similar à provocação de Lucario para baixo. Side: Uma fada sai de dentro de suas roupas, que voa em volta dele e retorna. História no Modo Adventure Subspace Emissary Link aparece pela primeira vez andando pela floresta com sua fada companheira. Ele chega até um pedestal onde encontra-se a Master Sword, e a remove, admirando-a e guardando na bainha. Perto dali ele avista um Yoshi dormindo, mas não dá atenção. No entanto, a Halberd voa por cima da clareira, soltando vários Shadow Bug, que assumem a forma de Primids. Nessa hora, Link e Yoshi formam uma dupla e batalham contra vários inimigos em busca da Halberd, apesar de uma hora perderem-na de vista. [[image:Subspace_link.PNG|frame|Link in the SSE]] A próxima aparição de Link depende de qual princesa foi salva no começo da história. Se Peach foi salva, Link e Yoshi enfrentarão um Shadowbug com a forma de Peach (enquanto a original foi transformada num troféu por Bowser) após tentar transformar Mario and Pit em troféus até que Link previnisse o ataque ao cortar o Dark Cannon na metade. Após derrotar o clone de Peach, Link é atacado por Mario, que testemunhou a derrota do clone e achando que era a verdadeira Peach. Link e Yoshi se vêem obrigado a enfrentá-lo junto a Pit. Se Zelda foi a princesa salva, então é ela quem será clonada, sendo assim Mario e Pit enfrentarão o clone, e depois Link e Yoshi, uma vez que Link pensa que Mario matou a verdadeira Zelda. Após a derrota (e subsquente "trofeuzicação") de Mario e Pit/Link e Yoshi, King Dedede aparece em um cargueiro (cargo), e rouba o troféu da dupla derroetada com um braço mecânico. Felizmente, Kirby (que havia acompanhado Peach/Zelda mais cedo) aparece, libertando e revivendo os troféus. Após a ressucitação, Pit/Link atira uma flecha no cargueiro. Os cinco personagens decidem se aliar e perseguir Dedede. Durante a perseguição, eles encontram o cargueiro de Dedede (agora vazio) estacionado do lado de fora de uma caverna, e decidem entrar. Após sairem da caverna, encontram o esconderijo de Dedede destruído, e um buraco na parede, pelo qual eles decidem entrar. Após sairem do buraco, encontram Bowser, a quem Mario tenta atacar até que Bowser levante o troféu de Peach/Zelda como escudo, forçando-o a recuar. Pit atira uma flecha em Bowser, que desvia, escapando em seu Koopa Clown Car. O grupo persegue o Ancient Minister no deserto, tentando impedir que ele detone outra Subspace Bomb. Mario e Link se aproximam do Minister enquanto desviam dos raios que ele dispara. Apesar de seus esforços, a bomba é detonada, e os heróis escapam por pouco. Link aparece quando o grupo chega ao deserto, onde ajudam outro grupo (composto por Marth, Ike, os Ice Climbers, Lucas, e o Pokémon Trainer) numa luta contra o Império Subspace. Se os troféus de Link e Zelda após o primeiro ataque de Tabuu, eles vão ambos reviver Ganondorf (que foi transformado em troféu posteriormente, tentanto enfrentar Tabuu sozinho), e mostrar que os três têm um inimgo em comum. Link ajuda os outros heróis até o final da história. Curiosidades *Apesar de seu design ser do Twilight Princess, ele tem cabelos loiros em SSBB, e um tom mais escuro/sujo beirando ao castanho em Twilight Princess. Seu rosto também aparenta estar vagamente mais fino, com olhos menores mostrando um olhar mais agressivo - possivelmente sugerindo que é um Link um pouco mais velho que em Twilight Princess. Essa informação é suportada pelo fato de a Master Sword ser muito menor comparada a ele do que é em Twilight Princess., *Outra teoria é de que o Link atual é o mesmo de Ocarina of Time com um visual atualizado. Isso é suportado pelo fato de ele ter uma fada companheira (possivelmente Navi) aparecendo junto a Link quando ele remove a Master Sword de seu pedestal Subspace Emisarry. *Link e Toon Link são os únicos personagens em Super Smash Bros Brawl que são literalmente canhotos, como são em seus próprios jogos, apesar do fato de Link se "tornar" destro na versão de Twilight Princess no Wii (uma vez que o jogo é todo espelhado para acomodar os jogadores destros, que são em maioria). *Link usa itens de ataque, como a Beam Sword e o Lip's Stick com a mão direita, enquanto segura a Master Sword com a esquerda. *O Spin Attack de Link é conhecido por refletir projéteis (no ar). *Uma das provocações de Link envolve a fada Navi aparecendoe e voando em volta dele. Navi nunca apareceu em Twilight Princess, apesar de uma fada ser usada como cursor para o Wii Remote. Essa fada também aparece uma única vez no Subspace Emissary durante a primeira sequencia de Link. A teoria é de o Link de Smash Bros. é a união de vários Links, ou um único Link que represente sua versão do Brawl, assim como Snake é interpretado como Solid Snake, Naked Snake ou uma união dos dois. *O escudo de Link o protege de projéteis (até mesmo do Charge Shot de Samus ou o tiro carregado da Super Scope) se o ataque acertar o escudo enquanto Link está parado. Isso funciona como uma versão porca do Mirror Shield de Pit quando ele se abaixa. (Note: Isso não funciona quando Link carrega itens, incluindo suas próprias bombas, uma vez que sua mão que segura o escudo não fica em posição de defesa). *Link não possui sua provocação de SSBM, diferentemente de outros veteranos de SSBM. Apesar de o mesmo ser tecnicamente aplicado à Zelda, sua provocação do Melee pode ser vista como uma de suas Poses de Vitória. *Em adição às cores alternativas, o cor dos desenhos do escudo de Link também mudam, diferentemente de SSB ou SSBM. *Se Link e Toon Link usam seu Arremesso para Baixo em Jigglypuff, causará apenas 4% de dano. Isso é porque o agarrão causa dois hits e Jigglypuff é leve demais. *A sexta roupa de Link é baseado em seu doppelgänger, Dark Link. Links Externos *Link's page at Smash Bros. Dojo!!. *E for All Expo Report. *Linkaggedon: A Link combo video that shows Link's potential *The Art of Link. A Link guide that demonstrates some of his advanced tactics. *Link Character Guide at SWF Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens no SSBWU/3DS